


What Lies Beneath

by DarkAndStormyKnight



Series: A List of AU's [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Gore, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mutilation, No one went through with it, Out of Character, Rebellion, Revolution, Secret Relationship, Sibling Rivalry, Slut Shaming, Swearing, Undercover, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Violence, it's just a mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAndStormyKnight/pseuds/DarkAndStormyKnight
Summary: "You know, I never would have guessed that it would have ended like this.""Alas, neither did I.""But you're going to do it, regardless?""You don't leave me any other choice. And I'd be more than damned if I let it end in any other way."
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, They hate each other - Relationship
Series: A List of AU's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	What Lies Beneath

**Author's Note:**

> Attempt at getting my motivation back: take 1! I may just make this into an entire au, who knows? Enjoy, web-heads!

A man was running through the crowd.

Many people were running, panicking. The smell of gunpowder was thick in the air, and distant booms shook the ground. People were screaming and flailing around blindly, made only worse by the fires spreading along the street.

Roman paid no attention to this, however. He just ran, pushing past everyone and trying not to be swallowed by the frenzied mob. Every now and then he'd stumble, catching himself before he could hit the ground and risk being trampled to death like so many others.

Roman coughed slightly, pausing very briefly to study his surroundings. He could have _sworn_ the meeting place was somewhere nearby. 

But where? And how to get there without being seen? The Prince looked at the rest of the lot, forcing himself into the sidelines where the flow wasn't as strong or deadly as in the street. People weren't paying attention to him. Hell, he doubted it any of them actually recognized him.

No, with everything that was happening, people weren't focusing clearly in anything that didn't sound like gunshots or bombs falling or maniacal laughter.

Roman sped off, quickly wandering around the walls of their kingdom's border. He felt around, growing more anxious as the time slowly began to pass. Thankfully, not a single person noticed him as more distant bombs shook the earth. 

At last, with a cry of triumph, he'd found it. The rock sunk into the wall and revealed a gaping hole just big enough for him to squeeze past. He clambered in hurriedly, the wall sealing once he'd gotten past.

Roman barely had time to sigh in relief before someone grabbed him and pressed a knife to his throat. “Scream and I’ll slice your throat open, I don’t care who you are.”

Roman snorted. “Then your allies are in big trouble, at least the ones that are easily startled.”

The person holding him exhaled loudly. “ _Roman._ ”

“The one and lonely. Miss me, storm cloud?”

“In your dreams.”, the rebel, Virgil, scoffed and shoved the prince, chuckling at his undignified yelp. “And _do not_ call me storm cloud. Just because Emile says to trust you doesn’t mean I have to like you.”

“Of course.”, Roman purred, making an effort to forget about his random noise. “Is everyone already here?”

“Yep. You’re the last one, which means the others are very displeased, or they would have been. You're lucky you're useful, Princey, 'cause no one else gets that special treatment.”

Roman didn’t miss the hint of bitterness in Virgil’s voice, making his nervousness rise. He followed him down the tunnel, both of them keeping quiet and listening to the chaos still going on outside. Every so often, the tunnels would shake and loose rocks would fall onto them.

“The bombs are getting closer.”, Roman noted anxiously. Virgil didn’t turn around even as he answered.

“Yeah. It’s a good thing you got here when you did. I don’t think Emile would have waited any longer, considering everything.”

Roman grunted softly, then silence descended on them once more. The walked on until they seemed to make it past the deepest works of the catacombs into a small open area, lit by torches lining the walls.

There was a table at the very center. Maps and other documents were strewn about it. There were 12 chairs all around it, but only five were being occupied at the moment. 

As soon as Virgil and Roman stepped inside, a cry came from the table. “Oh, thank goodness you’re back!”

Patton, a small blonde man, raced up to them and threw his arms around Roman, who stumbled slightly at the sudden attack. “We were getting worried, I thought maybe-!”

“I’m okay.”, Roman assured his friend, giving a small but reassuring smile, which Patton returned. They both walked to the table, Virgil having already taken his seat.

Emile looked up, smiling warmly through his exhaustion. “Roman. We’re so glad you're here. Were there any issues getting out of the palace?”

“No, none at all. And don’t worry, so one saw me. Or even noticed me, even.”

“A true miracle.”, Virgil muttered, but another voice cut across his.

“Did Remus see you?”

A tall man by the name of Logan had spoken. He was looking rather anxious and strained, his hands tightly around Janus’s own, the latter looking just as strained as his husband, though still managing to sit straight.

Roman looked between the two lovers, trying to reassure them with his words. “Don’t worry. Remus still knows of nothing. I promise.”

Logan sagged in relief, sighing softly. Janus still sat rigidly, though he gave Roman a grateful look. “Thank you, truly. It means a lot.”

“Don’t mention it.”, Roman replies, heat burning his cheeks at the gratitude. “I would never sell out my friends, not even for my life.”

“Regardless, the risk is noted, and we are thankful.”

“Told you trusting him was a good idea.”, Emile said quite proudly. “Now, back to the matter at hand. It seems we managed to accurately predict when the Empire would attack, so that means are plans are still on track. However, that still leaves the harder aspects of the plan to be put in effect. Virgil and Remy, I still want you two to go in ahead and slay the guards so we can have a clean field. The other aristocrats will be too focused on the upcoming attacks to be able to do much. Patton, you’ll be going after Remus himself. Be very, very careful. Even if you go after his bodyguards are dead, he is still a very formidable opponent. Roman, I want you to help Patton. I know it’s a lot to ask, him being your brother-“

“I’ll do it.”, Roman interjected, his voice firm and clear. “I know, it’s not going to be easy, but I made a vow to the rebellion that I would do whatever it takes to help create a better world. If killing my brother is ensuring that happens, then so be it.”

“Your loyalty is admirable, as well as your determination.”, Emile spoke, nodding with a brief smile on his face. “That won’t be forgotten when we remake this kingdom, I promise. As for me, I will be leading our other troops to evacuate as much civilians and making sure no other threats come out way.”

“Sounds like a plan.”, Remy replied, as monotone as ever. “All we need is a cool inspirational speech, and we’re all set.”

“Well, almost all set.”, Janus replied, giving Emile a hard look. “I know this is important, and I know what exactly is at stake here, whether we win or loose. If we win, we’ll have a new world, but not everyone is going to live to see it. If we lose-“

“Then we’ll all be dead.”, Patton murmured, touching his neck gently. “I’d rather die fighting for peace, knowing we tried, than be executed by axe, knowing we failed.”

“Exactly. We know what could happen.”, Janus fixed his sharp eyes on their leader. “You can’t expect me to just stay down here and wait for you all.”

“Janus, we’ve talked about this-“

“And every time we do, you always shut me down! Please, understand why I physically cannot wait here while my friends go out and risk their lives! That isn’t fair and you know it!”

“Janus, believe me, I know it’s hard, but think about yourself-“

“Being pregnant doesn’t automatically make me useless, Emile! Give me something, _anything,_ to do so that I may at least be helpful!”

“I agree.”, Logan spoke, his brow furrowed, evidently deep in thought. “Janus and I have been here the longest. It makes no sense for us to not be able to help in the very climax of everything we’ve fought so hard for.”

“But, aren’t you worried about him?”, Virgil asked. “If you guys stay here, then at least you can ensure that you two can still stay alive and keep hope alive.”

“We don’t want to live in a better world without you guys.”, Janus scoffed. “Regardless, if you’re all caught, what’s stopping them from finding the rest of the rebels?”

“But, if Remus finds you-“

“I won’t let that monster do _anything_ to him.”, Logan snarled, a dark glint in his eyes. “That bastard is lucky Patton and Roman are the ones tasked with his execution.”

“Give us something, Emile. Something useful, I’ll take it. But don’t make us stay here until the battle is over, doing nothing when everyone is needed, especially now.”, Janus pleaded, his hand tightening around Logan’s.

Emile bit his lip, deep in thought. “Guys, I want to, I really do-“

“Let them help.”

Everyone turned to look at Remy. He was looking down at their plans laid on the table, eyes blank and unseeing as he toyed with the bottle in his hands. “They’re right.”, he spoke quietly. “Now, of all times, we need everyone. We need to succeed with this rebellion. For everyone who’s waiting for salvation. For everyone who lost hope. For those who died believing in this cause.”

Together, almost unison, they looked around at the empty chairs beside them. Lost memories of friends long since passed.

“For Elliot.”, Virgil whispered. “My brother, who was too scared to say no to this.”

“For Sloan.”, Patton murmured, his voice cracking. “Who only just became a knight when he saved us from that ambush.”

“For Corbain, a man so bright he threw it all away for a chance at a real life.” Logan spoke softly, Janus getting up to pull his husband close. Logan hid his face in Janus’s chest.

“For Larry and Dot.”, Emile said faintly, the tears gleaming in his eyes. “Old friends who promised they’d make it home.”

“For Kai.”, Remy muttered, lowering his head. “A brave soldier who was too young to know what fear was.”

“For Thomas.”, Roman whispered, his voice threatening to break as his lips quivered. “The heart of the revolution, who made sure his dream wouldn't die with him.”

"All of their losses, their sacrifices.", Remy said, shaking his head. "We have to make this worth it. We can risk anything going wrong with this plan. This has to work. This has to end, tonight."

They all have various cries and cheers of agreement. Emile beamed at Remy. "There's the inspirational speech we needed! Well done, Remy!"

Remy merely hid his face in his hands, while Emile, who seemed to have gained a new heart, stood. " Alright! Janus, Logan, you won't just watch from the sidelines tonight. Minor change of plans. You two will help me get the civilians to a safe place. Once dawn breaks and hopefully our task is completed, we'll head back to the palace to meet up with the rest of you. Is that good? "

"Perfect.", Janus smiled in anticipation, Logan nodding solemnly. Emile beamed and looked around at them all.

"Well, guys, this is it! This is our endgame! You all have your missions, and I know you won't let anyone down. I have faith that I will see each and every one of you after the smoke clears. Once we make the new world, we will know that our friends and family did not die in vain. Tonight will be a hard battle, but the reward will be more than worth it. Do your best, and keep one another safe. For the revolution!"

"For the revolution!"

They spend a few more minutes going over the details of their plans. Now, it was time. The bombs had faded slightly, though some sparse fires were still burning. Most people were crowding around the palace, demanding answers while the guards attempted to hold them back. Protests were beginning to form.

Roman winced when he caught sight of this. Lord knew it was difficult to see his kingdom falling to despair.

"Doesn't look pretty, does it?"

Logan was walking towards him, dressed in the black leather uniform with the rebellion's emblem on his collar. He looked resigned, his face set but determined. "Are you nervous?"

" A bit.", Roman admitted, scratching his head. "It's insane, what we're about to do. It's a necessary, of course, but that doesn't make it any easier."

Logan looked at him, guilt beginning to crack over his mask. "I am truly sorry, Roman.", he murmured. "I know it's a hard task, killing your brother. Worse so by the fact that there is nothing I could do to repay you for such a thing."

"Logan-I... " The Prince was lost for words. After a few seconds, he shook his head and put a hand in his friend's shoulder. "Logan, you don't have to repay me for this. This is also for the revolution, remember? Besides, I am more than happy to do this for you two, my closest friends."

Logan returned Roman's smile hesitantly, before it vanished again, replaced by worry. "That doesn't change the fact that he's your brother. You shouldn't have to do it."

"I won't just leave Patton to do the job.", Roman answered firmly. "And anyways, maybe my brother shouldn't have abused Janus the way he did. Him being my brother doesn't condone his actions."

"I know.", Logan sighed, wincing. "There were days were I just wished I could kill him myself, make him pay for all the things he did to Janus...but I couldn't risk the plan. Even now, when it's the perfect opportunity, I still can't..."

"Hey, listen to me.", Roman looked at Logan directly in the eye. "I know that you want to do this more than me. You'd rather do it to get your rightful revenge and to spare me from it, and I understand that completely. But Janus is pregnant now, and it's also understandable why you don't want to leave his side. Don't blame yourself for any of this, because it isn't your fault. Right now, you need to be with Janus, and no one is upset that you're not the one rightfully killing my brother. I don't think any less of you. Okay?"

Logan gave him a meaningful glance. “I know. Something I’m grateful for.”

Roman nodded, before looking back at the angering mob. “I’d better get going. This mission isn’t going to be easy to get through.”

“Of course.”, Logan agreed, fixing his friend with a hard look. “Roman, promise me that you and Patton will be safe. I want to at least have something other than my husband and child to hold onto in this battle. I want to at least hope to see friends after this all.”

“I...yes.”, Roman answered in mild surprise. He smiled slightly to alíviate the tension. “As long as you promise me that you and Janus will make it back alive, too. I need something to remind me of our purpose while I go out there.”

Logan looked vaguely stunned, until a smile spread on his face, the first genuine one all evening. “Certainly. I suppose I’ll see you at dawn.”

“At dawn.”, Roman agreed. Logan turned to leave, though he stopped, as if he were contemplating something. He turned back around and gave Roman a fierce, tight hug, but before the surprised prince could so much as return it, Logan let go and walked off.

Roman was standing there, shocked by the sudden affection, until Patton tapped him on the shoulder. “Ro? Are you okay?”

“Wha-? Oh, yes, I’m fine. Are we going now, then?”

“Yep. Sooner rather than later, right? Besides, the guards will be too busy with the mob to stop us. Virgil and Remy hace already gone ahead to slay the knights inside the castle.”

“Right you are, Pat. Well, lead the way.”

Patton nodded, slipping into the thinning street as they went along, Roman close behind. Once again, they were hardly noticed as they passed most of the frenzied crowd and slipped into a crack within the palace walls.

Roman’s heart began to thud as they approached the palace itself. His parents were dead by now, he was sure. The poison he’d slipped them wasn’t noticeable at all, but he still had a sense of dread that someone knew it was him who had dealt it to them. And Remus...

Remus wouldn’t care. He was probably happily planning a long, bloody reign as King. Roman doubted his brother had bothered to secure their parents’ bodies. He shuddered at the thought of them lying there, lifeless, on the plush velvet couch of the drawing room, the tea that had killed them becoming cold.

Too bad Remus wouldn’t live to carry out his horrendous plans.

Roman's breath hitched when they passed said drawing room. Just a few halls from his brother's room, where he was no doubt preparing to contain the mob himself. Patton stilled, before throwing out a hand and turning around to face the Prince.

"We're almost there. Roman, what we're about to do, it may not end well. There's a very real chance we could end up dying, even if we do take down Remus."

" I know.", Roman murmured, standing up straight. "But I'm ready for whatever sacrifice this may lead to. I'm willing to do that for the sake of a better world."

Patton offered a small smile, before it vanished and anxiety replaced it. "Thanks, kiddo. But, I just wanted to say, it's been an incredible life knowing you, Ro. I don't think I would have made it to this point had it not been for you."

Roman swallowed down the lump is his throat. Ignoring the wetness in his eyes, he took Patton into a fierce hug, trying to memorize this potentially last comforting touch. Patton returned the hug just as much, clinging to Roman tightly as he shook ever so lightly. But soon that moment passed, and they were just at Remus's door, their weapons drawn and ready. Patton looked for Roman's affirmed nod, then he pushed the door open as silently as possible.

Remus was there, of course, but not where Roman expected. His brother was by the window, watching the chaos outside. An oil lap sat lit on his desk, illuminating a small portion of the otherwise dark and dreary room, ink-spotted parchment strewn about the desk.

Remus didn't seem to notice them, but if he did, he didn't turn around. Patton took one side of the room while Roman took the opposite, hiding behind a fine oak wardrobe, his eyes never leaving his brother.

A short pause of breath later, Remus spoke. "I know you're there, brother. Along with a companion so it seems. Did you bring Virgil? I hope so. He's rather fun to fight."

Roman froze, his heart hammering loudly in his chest. He exchanged a panicked look with Patton, who was hiding beside the bed. Yet Remus continued, still looking out the window.

"But I've fought him too many times, and I'd hoped you'd make this night special for us. Did you bring Emile? No, he's too important for that. I suppose the same goes for his lapdog, Remy. He'll be the only one left, and I doubt Emile is eager to lose any more of his servants."

Rage boiled Roman's blood, hatred pounding through him at the insults to Emile and Remy. His brother knew nothing of them, he was just trying to get on his nerves-at it was working, from the looks of it. Patton gave him a warning glance, stepping just a little bit closer to the still-talking man.

"Hmm, so not those two, so who else would that leave? There's always Patton, goody two shoes, always doing what he's told, following people around like a lost puppy. I wouldn't be too surprised to see him here, honestly. But tonight is special, don't you think? I bet you brought me _Logan,_ didn't you? Coming to settle his revenge, hasn't he? Or, wait, even better! You brought me Janus! He's certainly eager to see me die. I doubt you'd bring me both, but considering how they never part even to breath-"

"That's enough!", Roman snarled, his anger reaching it's peak. "We're not here to make this fun, _brother._ This is an execution, and you don't get to make any demands. "

Patton shot Roman a look of pure terror at his outburst, but Remus didn't even seem angry. He even laughed, though it was low and mirthless.

"Tsk, tsk. Always with that temper of yours, dear brother. I've always said you needed more of a handle on your emotions. But of course, mother and father never beat you, not like they did me. And yet they saw it as a sign of _love._ They were trying to fix me, so they thought. Looks like they failed, huh? Too bad they won't get to see me kill you. It's sad, really. I wanted to kill their favorite child in front of them, just before killing them. But you just _had_ to beat me even to that. Why must you take away my joy, brother? "

"Its not my fault you enjoy the wretched things of this world.", Roman scoffed, holding his blade steadily. "Regardless, does that matter? No amount of sad childhood is going to make up for what you've done. "

"What I've done? But, that makes me sound like a monster! Even I wouldn’t call my own flesh and blood a monster, would I?"

"You just said that you wanted to kill me in front of our parents. Forgive me if I think your opinions are bullshit.”

"Alright, I'll rephrase. I wouldn’t call you a monster if I had manners. You're the sophisticated sibling, dear, act like it. "

"You can't honestly still expect me to treat you with respect." , Roman hised, his hands trembling slightly with anger. He saw Patton move closer to his brother, his whip coiled and poised. Remus still had yet to turn around, even as he asked, "Oh? And why is that?"

"Because of what you've done.", Roman spat, his words laced with venom. "I saw all those tortured people in the cellar. They were just civillians, innocent people who you slaughtered like they were pigs. I will never forget what you did to Janus, before Logan came into his life."

"I did nothing to him. I loved him."

"That wasn't love!", Roman roared, nearly dropping his sword from fury. "You treated him like property, like a slave. You'd beat him senseless, you could never hide those bruises. I'm not enough of a fool not to recognize screams when I hear them, even if they were muffled by the cellar. You fucking _burned him_ just to claim him as yours! _That_ isn't love! "

"Maybe he deserved that shit, Ro.", Remus snarked, his hands curling into fists. "Besides, you weren't the one to walk in on your prize cheating on you with another man."

"Is it really cheating, when you never gave him the choice for himself?", Roman asked, before his voice turned to steel. "Logan saved his life, you bastard. He would have killed himself if he'd been given the option. I've seen his scars, I've heard him cry, I saw his plans. You're a sick bitch, brother."

" Oh?”, Remus quipped, his voice now low and deadly. "Forgive me for being a little mad at seeing my prize laying in our bed with another man. No shame, those bitches had _none_ of it. How would you feel, dearest brother, if your prize was cheating on you? If some random man was on top of him, touching what belonged to you and holding him like he was his? If your prize was letting it happen, his legs spread for this man and moaning out his name like the whore he was-?! "

" _Enough! "_

Roman was shaking, pure unadulterated rage seething within him like fire. Even Patton looked like he wanted nothing more than to kill this horrid excuse of a human being in front of them.

"You absolute _bitch._ How _dare_ you not only invade a very personal and intimate moment between them, quite possibly the only one moment of happiness they’d been able to steal, but you have the _balls_ to slut-shame them?! You utter piece of shit! "

"You know what? To hell with this, to hell with you! Come out here and face me, you pathetic asshole! Or are you just a pussy-"

Patton moved so fast Roman could barely blink in surprise. His whip uncoiled and came down upon Remus with a loud crack. He screamed as the pain no doubt exploded down his back. Roman leapt out of his hiding place, aiming for a quick, clean slice of the head -

-but Remus dodged this, throwing himself into his desk, sending it flying and snuffing out the oil lamp as it shattered onto the floor. Roman was secretly grateful his brother didn't have any carpets on the stone floor.

Letting out a stream of curse words, Remus reached beneath the bed and pulled out a mace just as Patton brought his whip down hard on him, this time across the face and chest. Remus snarled in pain and swung at Patton, who managed to dodge as Roman aimed another blow at him brother, this time aiming to immobilized him. With a cry of triumph he managed to slash across his brother's back, but it cost him a swift blow to the gut by his infuriated brother. Roman was send tumbling to the ground, clutching his abdomen with one hand while he balanced the sword, spitting out the blood in his mouth.

Roman didn't have much time to react, however. Remus was suddenly lunging at him with an animalistic snarl. Roman threw himself out of the way, trying to steady his balance. Patton brought his whip back down, his pale face set and determined as he rapidly hit Remus, giving Roman the time he needed to get in another blow.

But this hardly bought them time in the end. Remus grabbed the whip and tugged with ungodly force, throwing Patton into the wardrobe, the rebel screaming in shock and pain as he collided painfully with the wardrobe, splinters of wood burying him.

Rage blinded Roman, and he drove his blade into his brother's side, savage satisfaction numbing him as Remus let out a shriek. Roman withdrew his blade and blocked a blow from his brother's mace, the strong metallic smell of blood filling the room. Roman jumped back, holding his ground steadily as Remus swayed slightly, clutching the wound at his side. He laughed humorlessly.

"Good job, little brother. I don't remember you ever being able to get a single hit in."

"Times change.", Roman answered lightly, proud that his anger was no longer evident in his voice. "Like I remember back when you weren't such a horrible monster."

"Such words.", Remus purred. In contrast, his eyes burned with unrequited bloodlust, and Roman knew his brother longed to kill him where he stood. "Maybe I should beat some manners into you, hmm? I need to punish something, and it's been too long since I've done that."

Roman swallowed the bile that threatened to rise, disgust plaguing the rage, chasing it away, though not entirely. "You will never torture another person ever again, you hear me?! You'll be long dead before we give you that!"

"Well, maybe if you just left me Janus, I'd be happy to just let you do whatever the fuck you wanted.", Remus said, looking both amused and serious, somehow. "My prize would at least be mine to use."

"Janus isn't an object, dammit!", Roman yelled, his anger rising again. He lunged at his brother, clashing their weapons in battle. "He's not yours, and he never will be! He's happy now, so is Logan, and we won't let you soon much as _see_ them ever again! _I_ won't let you!"

"Oh, how scary!”, Remus scoffed, fighting back with surprising strength, even with his wounds. "Tell me, why should I feel scared of you or anything you say? I've always been the better heir, and you know it. It doesn't matter that you were the favorite. You're just useless. Is that what you joined that pathetic little rebels group? Typical."

"I joined because I'm making a better world for people to live in. One where you never have to fear death from starvation or injustice or torture for the sake of an unstable prince. At least I'm acting like what a true heir is supposed to.", Roman retorted, savoring the viciousness in his words. "Always keeping the people in mind."

" So you say.”, Remus replied, looking bored, but the tightness of his grip gave his true feelings away. "You tire me, dear brother. It's about time we finished this-"

"Agreed."

It was not Roman who had spoken; Patton had risen from the fall, bringing his whip down with unexpected vigor and rage. The whip made contact with Remus's wrist, and a horrible noise, a splatter and a crack, rang out as his hand was sliced, none too neatly, off.

"Surprise, bitch.", Patton snarled as Remus winced and roared in agony. "Maybe that'll teach you to underestimate me."

"Nice one, Pat!", Roman called, bringing his sword down. While Remus managed to avoid losing an arm, he did get a rather big chunk of flesh sliced from him. 

Remus growled, still holding his mace firmly in his grasp. "You filthy whores.", he spat, panting at the loss of blood. "Very well, then. Let's get this duel over with."

"That's another thing you got wrong.”, Patton said quietly, coiling the whip back for attack, his eyes gleaming with savage anticipation. "This is an execution."

Roman was shocked that his brother still had the energy to grin. "Whatever you say, bitch. Better hurry up, though. I doubt those guards will be able to stop those peasants from storming the palace. “

Roman exchanged a brief, coded glance with Patton. If everything was going as planned, then Remy and Virgil should be busy taking care of those guards, which meant they wouldn't allow the citizens to storm the palace. Not that they needed to tell Remus that.

"So, what'll it be, gentlemen?", Remus questioned, that shit-eating grin still firmly in place. "Are you gonna finish me off quickly or are you gonna make me suffer?"

"If we had any time, we'd make you beg us just to kill you.", Roman snarled, snapping back to attention. "But we need to do this quick, I'm afraid. We have people who actually care about our safety waiting for us at dawn."

" At dawn. ", Remus murmured softly. Then, he snickered. It was a malicious sound, high, cold and cruel. "Well, thank you for that little detail, my dear brother. Now I know when to look for those bastards after I kill you tonight! "

Roman screamed in fury as Remus launched himself out the door pass them, though he didn't make it all that far. Roman was right on his tail, and he was grateful that his brother was wounded enough to be even slightly immobilized. He brought his blade down again as his brother blocked the blow with difficulty, hissing dispassionately. Patton, who had followed, looked down the hall in alarm. Roman could hear shouts and footsteps, as well as screams from outside along with gunshots.

Fear gripped Roman, even as he dueled his brother. Guards were surely coming down the hall, but did that mean the mob had been contained? What about Virgil and Remy? Where they alright?

The question was answered as a guard’s shout echoed through the hall. “The rebels have broken through! They’ve already killed the ones at the front! To your battle stations, go!”

Roman’s heart soared. Virgil and Remy were successful! From the sounds of it, reinforcements were on their way to help! Even Patton managed to let out a sigh of relief, but it quickly turned into a scream. “Roman!”

Roman turned and ducked just seconds before a mace came down upon him. Remus snarled with a feral smile on his face, running past them once more.

"Fuck!", Roman swore as he took off after him. "Don't let them get to us!", he called back to Patton, who stood frozen on the spot, petrified as the guards were drawing closer.

Roman hated himself for leaving Patron behind, by himself to deal with the guards, but he knew that his friend would have told him to do it anyways. Their entire goal was to hunt down and kill Remus, no matter the consequences. They couldn't allow even a single member of the past establishment live if they truly wanted to accomplish their endgame of creating a nation that was better to live in.

So what if some sacrifices needed to be made? Some things in the end were worth it. The prince only wished it was easy to make those sacrifices.

Roman chased his brother through the palace, knocking a few maids out of the way as they screamed at the trail of blood being left behind by the wounded heir.

Finally, he saw the trail of blood come to an end as it disappeared behind two large, wooden doors. Roman recognized it as the entrance to the Great Hall, where it lead out to the balcony facing the front of the palace and the kingdom.

Roman sighed deeply, fear starting to pound through him now that his adrenaline was vanishing. He felt an odd shudder run down his spine, and he knew that this would be the end. This was were the deed would be done.

Roman gripped his sword tightly as he murmured a final prayer, trying to memorize each of his friend's faces so that, if it came down to it, he wouldn't be dying alone, not really.

His heart hammered painfully in his chest as he pushed the great wooden doors open. The Great Hall was empty, cool and untouched, the windows casting the moonlight in a way that made the Hall appear ghostly.

Roman set off silently down the hall, grateful that the large rugs muffled the sound of his boots. There, across the far side of the hall, Roman could see a dark figure standing at the balcony, the huge, glass-paned doors obscuring him slightly.

Fear thrummed in a panicked rhythm within Roman's chest, painful and loud. He drew closer to his brother, the sounds from outside becoming audible.

_Don’t be a coward,_ Roman told himself, gathering his courage. _Just get through there and face him._

He burst threw the doors with his sword pointed at his brother, hoping for at least a chance at being intimidating. But Remus did not turn around. He simply stayed where he was, looking over the balcony at the small protests still happening below.

The wind blew coldly in Roman's face, though he refused to drop his rigid stance. After a small pause, his brother's shoulders began to shake, odd noises escaping his mouth.

Roman stared, speechless. Was his brother _crying?_ But those noises became more distinct, sounds of joy, or madness, rather than sorrow. 

Roman trembled slightly as Remus's laughter grew in volume, becoming more maniacal and cruel. It echoed down below in the valley, causing some of the mobs to fall silent.

Remus finally grew still after a moment, wiping mirthless tears away from his eyes. He slowly turned to face Roman, his face set in an unbearably wide grin, one that made his features look rougher, less human.

"So! You've come to finally end things, huh, little brother?"

" I have." Roman was glad that his voice hadn't betrayed him, and remained steady.

Remus sneered unpleasantly, turning briefly to look once again at the crowd still below them. His smile slipped slightly, growing small.

"You know, I never would have guessed that it would have ended like this."

"Alas, neither did I."

"But you're going to do it, regardless?"

"You don't leave me any other choice. And I'd be more than damned if I let it end in any other way."

Remus gave his brother an odd look, a mix of disbelief and suspicion. "You seem absolutely certain you'll win."

"Well, I'm certainly not letting you live.", Roman retorted. "You see, I, unlike you, have people who care about me, and I care about them, so like hell I'm going to let you come out on top."

Remus's sneer returned, though this time, there was real disgust and disappointment in his eyes. "Very well, then. If you’re so determined, shall we fight? One last time, a duel between brother? What do you say?"

Roman narrowed his eyes, internally praying to see the sunrise once this was all over. "Alright. Lets duel."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there are any typos or errors here, my internet was not very good during the final editing process. Comments and kudos are always appreciated, of course! Hope you enjoyed, web-heads, and remember to stay safe!


End file.
